tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infiniti QX
The Infiniti QX is a luxury SUV built by Nissan and originally sold in North America. The first generation received its naming inspiration from the recognized four wheel drive terminology "4×4" with Infiniti adding a "Q" at the beginning to suggest it was a luxurious "4×4", borrowed from the Q45. The first generation also had a briefly available Japanese version called the Nissan Terrano Regulus. Consecutive generations are much larger, and the naming convention adheres to the current trend of using a numeric designation derived from the engine's displacement. First generation series JR50 (1997–2003) |length= 1997–2000: 2001–2003: |width= |height= |layout=Front engine, rear-wheel drive / four-wheel drive |assembly=Kyūshū, Japan |engine=VG33E 3.3 L V6 VQ35DE 3.5 L V6 |transmission=4-speed automatic |fuel_capacity= }} The Infiniti QX4 is a mid-size sport utility vehicle (SUV) introduced in 1997 as a rebadged Nissan Pathfinder. It was released a year after Acura's introduction of the SLX and Lexus's larger LX 450. The QX4 was Infiniti's first entry into the SUV market segment. In the North American market, it was marketed as the "Infiniti QX4" while in Japan it was sold as the Nissan Terrano Regulus. Major differences between these vehicles and the Pathfinder include a more advanced four wheel drive system, a more upscale interior, and unique styling. Although marketed as a luxury vehicle, it is capable off-road service due to its low-range four wheel drive system and of ground clearance. Year to Year Changes The QX4 received its first major update in 2001, with a new VQ series engine (also later seen in the G35 and FX35) increasing its power from a relatively low to a V6 engine. The displacement went from 3.3 L to 3.5 L. The timing belt was replaced with a timing chain and the ignition distributor was replaced with an individual coil ignition system. This 2001 facelift also gave the QX4 an updated exterior and interior body style, including features such as a new dash with integrated analog clock, 17-inch (423 mm) alloy wheels and xenon HID headlamps. In Japan, the Terrano Regulus trim package was no longer offered. Also, a rear-wheel drive model was added (1997 through 2000 were only available in 4WD). 2002 Infiniti QX: Cruise control designed to maintain a set distance from other traffic was the main addition for 2002. The QX4 shared Nissan's Intelligent Cruise Control with Infiniti's flagship Q45 sedan. Employing laser sensors, the system was designed to automatically speed or slow the QX4 to keep it a constant distance from cars ahead. Also new for 2002 was a revised audio system, plus audio controls for the available leather/wood steering wheel. The optional rear-seat video entertainment system offered a choice of VCR or DVD player. 2003 Infiniti QX: Additional standard equipment for 2003 included curtain-type side airbags, available for the first time. Several new standard features had previously been part of the Premium Package, including 17-inch wheels, a driver-seat memory system, and a leather/woodgrain steering wheel with audio controls. Options included heated front/rear seats and a videotape or DVD rear-seat entertainment system, as well as a power moonroof. As of model year 2002, the Regulus was no longer available in Japan. The QX4 was discontinued in 2003, and its position in price was taken by the FX35/45 crossover SUV. The last QX4 was manufactured during November 2002. The QX4 was succeeded by the larger QX56 in 2004. Second generation series JA60 (2004–2010) | width=2008–2010: 2004–2007: | height=2005–2010 2WD: 2004 & 2008–2010 4WD: 2005–2007 4WD: | wheelbase= | weight= |transmission=5-speed automatic |assembly=Canton, Mississippi, United States | related=Nissan Titan Nissan Armada Nissan Frontier Nissan Xterra }} The Infiniti QX56 is a full-size sport utility vehicle (SUV) sold under the Nissan-owned Infiniti luxury brand. It is based on the Nissan Armada full-size SUV, and shares the F-Alpha platform with the Nissan Titan pickup truck. The QX56 is currently unique to the United States, Canada, Russia, Bahrain, UAE, Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. It was also the first Infiniti built in the United States. The rear door handles are installed on the "C" pillar as a Nissan design tradition started with the 1986 Nissan Pathfinder. When the four door Nissan Pathfinder was introduced, Nissan chose to conceal the door handles as a part of the "C" pillar trim to visually make it appear like a two door truck with a camper shell, with conventional door handles on the front doors. The truck is propelled by a 5.6 L VK56DE V8 engine (315 hp [[Watt#Kilowatt|kW]] @ 4,900 rpm and torque @ 3,600 rpm) and a 5-speed automatic transmission with an overdrive. As is common with aluminum blocks, each cylinder in the engine is lined with cast iron. The valvetrain is a DOHC design with four valves per cylinder. Infiniti designed the QX56's throttle responsiveness to correspond to specific drivetrain modes: when the driver selects all-wheel drive, the throttle becomes less sensitive, presumably to allow easier regulation of acceleration when off-road. The Infiniti QX56 has around 9,000 lb (4082 kg) of towing capacity. Mileage at peak performance drain is . It comes in one trim level, with only key options such as: DVD entertainment system, 4WD/2WD, and a bench instead of captain chairs as the second row. Other features which come standard are a ten-speaker Bose system, DVD-based navigation system, leather trim for all seats, dual-climate control, 18-inch chrome alloy wheels, and an adaptive cruise control system. A pre-crash system is a novelty in the market as well. Since the demise of the Q45 (which was priced above the QX56) after 2006, the QX56 is the most expensive Infiniti sold in North America, and is Infiniti's only full-size vehicle. For 2008, the Infiniti QX56 received a minor facelift which included a revised grille, more standard equipment and standard 20-inch chrome wheels. In 2008 the QX56 received updates to the braking system. For 2009 the QX56 received auto locking doors and deep garnet metallic was added as a new color. For 2010 the MSRP was increased by $1000, 4WD versions now cost $60,000 and some colors were deleted. Although the Armada continues to be produced in the United States for the 2011 model year, the 2010 model year would be the last year that the QX56 and Armada would share the same platform. Third generation (2010–) |towing capacity=TBA |assembly=Kyushu, Japan (Nissan Shatai Kyushu Plant) }} On March 31, 2010, Infiniti debuted the 2011 QX56 at the New York International Auto Show. The QX56 is a complete redesign of the QX. The QX56 features a new VVEL certified 5.6 L VK56VD V8 engine. The new V8 which is also found in the Nissan Patrol is rated at 400 horsepower (300 kW) and 413 ft·lbf (560 N·m) of torque.The more powerful engine helps give the QX an increased towing capacity of up to 8,500 pounds. The engine is tied to a seven-speed sequential-shift automatic transmission with an all-new 4WD system which has different all setting. Compared to its predecessor, the new QX is 1.4 inches longer, 1.1 inches wider. Most of the frame's body mass is made from high-tensile steel, but the QX manages to be more rugged with its body-on-frame concept and it shares the same platform as the Nissan Patrol. Both the front and rear feature independent suspension double wishbone suspensions combined with the new Hydraulic Body Motion Control System. The QX comes standard with 22-inch wheels. A 4-setting terrain control which includes rock, snow, sand and dirt for 4WD versions. This generation abandoned the disguised rear door handles that were installed in the "C" pillar, a tradition started with the 1985 Nissan Pathfinder 4-door, as the first generation QX was based on the second generation Pathfinder. This generation appearance is more in line with other large luxury SUVs like the Lexus LX, Range Rover, Cadillac Escalade, and Lincoln Navigator. The QX's interior design includes a number of the standard and optional amenities featured in the 2010 Infiniti M, such as semi-aniline leather seats, four-zone climate control, a Bose 2-channel, 13-speaker Premium Audio surround sound stereo system with hard drive memory storage, a hard-drive based navigation system, XM satellite radio with NavTraffic is standard, a power liftgate/tailgate, and Infiniti Intuitive Park Assist, a parking assist feature which uses the around view monitor. Other features include climate controlled front and rear seats, streaming audio via Bluetooth wireless technology, a center console cooler for storage of cold drinks which can be accessed by both front and rear passengers, power sliding rear seats, power third row seats, and a 7-inch DVD rear-seat entertainment system. Curtain Vent, new for this generation, directs air flow from the air conditioning system from above each side window down towards the floor. A new Around View Monitor system uses a camera mounted on the grill giving a 180 degree view in front and another camera mounted on the passenger side of the vehicle's side mirror helps eliminate blind spots on the side at low speeds such as when in parking lots or on off-road adventures. The QX also features the updated Infiniti hard drive based navigation system with an 8 inch high-resolution VGA display. Infiniti keyless SmartAccess with an "Intelligent Remote" key is standard along with 8 airbags including knee airbags for driver and front passenger as well as second row side torso airbags, the Adaptive Front-lighting System (AFS) is standard, while the Pre-Collision System (PCS),Vehicle Dynamic Control (Electronic stability control) systems and Lane Departure Warning System are available options. Cross-promotion The 2011 QX56 was featured in a series of cross-promotion commercials for the NBC sitcom Community, dubbed "A 'Community' Moment", which had series star Joel McHale driving the cast around Los Angeles. The promos aired during NBC's telecast of the 62nd Primetime Emmy Awards on August 29, 2010, which was co-sponsored by Infiniti. References *"2004 Infiniti QX56", an article on page 52 of the March 2004 issue of Motor Trend *2008 Nissan Armada SE 4×2 Technical Specs External links *Official Infiniti USA site *Official Infiniti USA QX56 homepage * Terrano Regulus official site * http://www.infiniti.com/qx/ QX Category:SUVs Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1997 Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in the United States